


To Crater's Heart

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gods AU, M/M, Terrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: “Don’t you know the ancient tongue?” Hikaku was quick to continue on, gesturing towards the being once more, of which who had started pacing once again, searing gaze trained upon Izuna.Know the ancient tongue? What was Hikaku talking about? The only thing he knew in other languages were—“I only know pick up lines that a Fūma girl once taught me!”





	To Crater's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> akjskfsdkfg okay this is for my friend sage and!! i really hope you like it n it cheers you up you deserve it.
> 
> (ignore that my writing totally disintegrated in quality the more i wrote this)

It had been quite some time since Izuna had been woken by bouts of shrieks within his clan compound, though he supposed it would likely not be the last.

Not that, despite the shrieks, he was stumbling from his futon in an instant, hand hooking around the strap tied to the hilt of his sword set nearby, floor creaking in his scramble from the ground. A quick glance out his window was enough of an answer for the time—dawn, judging by the filtering light peeking over the horizon.

Another voice, this time, rang some outside Izuna’s own house, much more warped and resounding than that of a normal person. Its—was it human? Some kind of animal?—words were a garbled mess for the half a moment Izuna stumbled to his door, sliding it open only to meet the face of a ruffled Hikaku.

“Izuna, quickly. We need you.”

A tug upon his wrist and Izuna righted himself momentarily as he was thrust out of his house at a rapid pace. A whirlwind of a morning start, he would recall later.

Needing him—not something he would often hear. Typically it was moreover a ‘we need Madara and you’ or a ‘where’s Madara’, as his brother was the main clan heir, after all. But this only begged his questions further: had he not been awoken by the first screech of some sort? Hikaku seemed to be more knowledgeable about what was occurring.

“What’s going on?” Izuna questioned as he was tugged around a pathway, Hikaku ushering him towards the nearby fields their clan cultivated. It was curious that he saw no others around from what he could see, but it was just dawn. Maybe the others were near where the shriek had come from?

Another corner rounded, worn pathways smooth against his bare feet and—there Izuna saw _it_.

Or, well, him?

“Sage—”

Izuna had certainly heard stories of the ancient ones, though he wasn’t the most firm of believers in worshiping them. So much time had passed since one’s last sighting that their existence was rather a fable to most organized societies, though more primitive settlements Izuna had visited are still devout.

It was quite the sight, Izuna could at least appreciate. The pacing of the other, grass dying under each waterlogged step as red ribbons of ink seemed to glow upon the other’s skin indicated something otherworldly.

Though, it was impressive to see the grass instantly rebirth once the other noticed his wake of death.

A pause after his correction, and the ancient one’s luminous eyes were searching through a crowd of Uchiha’s Izuna counted as just about every last one of his clansmen, anxiously glancing at one another and—

“Madara!”

Izuna wretched his arm from Hikaku’s hold in an instant, ignoring his cousins sputter of panic and pulling his sword from its sheath as he dashed forward, skidding meters away from the ancient being. However, rather than keep his eyes on the other, his gaze was trained on his brother, held some distance behind the being. Madara, from Izuna’s position, looked entirely untouched, if not unconscious and ruffled by the deadened arms sticking from the ground to hold him down and still.

At the mention of Madara’s name however, the being seemed to rear back, speaking in it’s ancient tongue once again with such vice in his voice, Izuna contemplated a stance one step backwards.

Huffing under his breath, pushing down the well of fear that had begun to crawl from his throat, Izuna tilted his sword higher. If he had to kill a god to protect his brother then—

“—Izuna you idiot, speak to it!”

Hikaku’s voice again. Izuna braved a glance over his shoulder, frown set on his features to show his confusion. His cousin was only a few paces forward from the rest of the Uchiha, maintaining his distance from the being.

“Don’t you know the ancient tongue?” Hikaku was quick to continue on, gesturing towards the being once more, of which who had started pacing once again, searing gaze trained upon Izuna.

Know the ancient tongue? What was Hikaku talking about? The only thing he knew in other languages were—

“I only know pick up lines that a Fūma girl once taught me!”

Izuna felt as dumbfounded as the expressions that befell half of his clan at once. Did they truly think that he knew the ancient tongue in full? Was he supposed to be their only hope?

Cursing once under his breath, Izuna lowered his sword a fraction, watching as the being’s eyes narrowed at the movement. If it he had any chance of saving his brother without having to ultimately, _well_ , fight a god, then Izuna would take the alternative.

“ _Do you have a name?_ ”

A slip of words past Izuna’s lips, ones that he himself barely comprehend the translation of, and the being paused, expression shifting into something Izuna would akin to surprise. It was rather difficult to tell due to the brightness swallowing the other with each waking moment. His anger rising, perhaps?

However, as the other opened his mouth to respond, Izuna continued, knowing full well that whatever the being would say, he likely wouldn’t understand.

“ _Or can I call you mine?_ ”

A twitch of an eyebrow from the other, scowl deepening. Oh, that wasn’t a good sign. Was it a major offence to flirt with a god? Izuna was lacking in god etiquette, he was quickly learning.

“Izuna, what did you say?”

Ignoring Hikaku’s question, Izuna once again contemplated urgently stepping backwards as the ancient one stalked forward, water splashing much more rapidly upwards with each step. Izuna did not want to find out what would happen to him if it was to splash onto himself, judging by the wake of dead grass that was being besieged by it.

“Get back!”

A swift order was tossed over his shoulder, and Izuna stood his ground, squinting as the light from the other burned his eyes, swelling and warping the surrounding area.

The illumination was far worse now—white was all that Izuna could barely make out, a hand straying from his sword hilt to instead cover his face from the sting of the light.

And then, the lightest of touches upon his cheek, and the light rushed from his vision, warmth pulling from his skin.

“I apologize if that was uncomfortable.”

Izuna could barely stop the chatter of his teeth before fingers pulled away from his cheek, the heat of the morning slowly pressing back into his skin as his dropped his arm that previously shielded his eyes.

Before him—a normal man, the resemblance of a god apparent despite the lack of ethereal qualities, having instead been shucked aside. Yet, from the halo that still permeated behind his hair to the swirl of red ink now moving under his skin, he was so much more than _mortal_. He was not finite like Izuna, even if many of his previous qualities have been sudden reduced.

“I forgot mortals have trouble processing my normal form.”

A deep voice and dull eyes pinned Izuna where he stood. He blinked, words lodging in his throat as the other continued, unhindered by Izuna’s state.

“Your languages evolve so rapidly. Surely, your family should thank you for knowing my one of the natural tongues of mine. It’s only through what little translations you knew that I was able to pull the rest of your dialect.”

An arched eyebrow, red eyes digging to Izuna’s own. “However, I’ll have to reject your offer. My name is Tobirama.”

It took a moment for Izuna to process the other’s words—right, the pick up line. He told a god a pick up line and now they could speak to each other in the same language. Simple enough. Though—

Wait.

 _Tobirama_?

“You’re—”

A frown tugged at Tobirama’s lips. “I don’t need a reiteration of who I am, which you mortals often seem to like to do.”

Slowly lowering his sword, which Izuna vaguely recognized he still held, he snuck a glance to his side, attempting to glance back at Hikaku and assess the situation. God or not, he still needed to be wary despite Tobirama’s current complacent attitude. However, a voice interrupted Izuna’s actions before he could properly turn around.

“You’re stuck in-between this place and the next. Your family is not with us.”

It was as if Tobirama could read his thoughts with ease, Izuna’s gaze quickly training back upon the other. Gods, odd dimensions—what next, he learns his brother was fraternizing with a god himself too?

...That sounds like something Madara would do.

“What did my brother do to warrant his capture?” Izuna found his voice finally, tongue finally composing his thoughts.

Assessing eyes gave Izuna an appraisal glance up and down, a smirk quirking onto Tobirama’s lips at the question.

“He took my brother from me. However, I could return the favor—your devotion to him speaks bounds about the anguish of losing his own brother would cause.”

No, _no,_ Tobirama could not be suggesting what Izuna thought he was. A flick of his wrist, and Izuna positioned his sword upwards, stepping toward to set it level with the god’s throat. He would retaliate if he must. If only to defend himself.

“I would rather fight you with my last breath then let you take—”

Sighing, Tobirama cut off the other and pushed the blade aside with a flick of his finger, Izuna stumbling to the side as he attempted to move with the force of the displacement. Such ease with only a minimal movement; Izuna was entirely out of his element here.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. I will release your brother and erase what I can of this meeting. You brought this upon yourself with the,” Tobirama paused, a curious gaze alight in his eyes, “dismal attempt you call the ancient tongue. I would not recommend trying to flirt with a god upon first meeting again. I’ll know, this time.”

A heaving breath left Izuna as he righted himself, ready to strike out with his blade, when the warmth behind his skin once again shifted, light blinking, and—

“Aniki, I’m going to kill you!”

The thump across the hall was one Izuna recognized all too well, house still despite Izuna’s previous dabble in the field with a _god_ only moments prior.

_I will release your brother and erase what I can of this meeting._

Izuna was already sick of this—three minutes in the presence of a god and now nothing made sense. Was this event even real?

Pushing himself up from his futon once again that morning, Izuna shuffled to move from his room, reaching to slid his door open before pausing.

A cold draft drifted up his side, seeping through a hole in clothing that had _not_ been their previously.

A frown pulled at the corner of Izuna’s lips as he examined the slice on the left side of his mantle, pulling the ruined fabric up only to stare at the double-pronged symbol etched into his side, black ink shifting under his skin, barely noticable.

_What next, he learns his brother was fraternizing with a god himself too?_

Oh, did he have some _questions_ for Madara.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh,,, i might continue this to explain what was goin' on better. tobirama just likes being elusive and doesnt understand the concept of time in human forms.


End file.
